The Tails Ghost
by Fineeve1
Summary: Tails ha muerto y Sonic extraña su presencia, lo cual lo llevara a hacer cosas que nunca creyo jamas hacer, Tails regresara, pero no de una forma usual, dolor, tristezas y reencuentros seran escenario de esta historia...
1. Accepting the Truth

Notas de la autora:  
!! ambos signos representan el nombre desconocido del personaje no revelado aún.  
// ambos signos representan algún pensamiento  
: el personaje hablando  
^_^ sonrisa, esta puede variar como por ejemplo:  
n_n.^^ , ^_^, ^.^, ^-^ , ^o^ ó por defecto esta  
Sonic No me pertenece, escribo este fic como satisfacción personal, espero que disfruten este Fic.

01 - Aceptando la verdad - Accepting the Truth

Sonic ya estaba bastante cansado y muy mal herido por la feroz batalla, ya no podía moverse y ni mucho menos correr para por lo menos escapar de una muerte segura.

!!: Sonic, ya te diste cuenta de que no eres tan veloz y fuerte como presumías, y te tengo aquí como un cazador acorralando a su presa, pobre patético erizo, con esta ultima munición será el fin de tus días.

Entonces cuando apretó el gatillo de esa mortal arma, Sonic solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar que viniera el dolor, pero esto jamás llegó, abrió los ojos muy confundido y lo primero que vio ante sus ojos, fue a su querido amigo Tails estando frente al el de manera protectora, también notó a su enemigo yacer en sangre a lo lejos de ellos.

Sonic un poco débil le dijo con voz cortada: Tails, hermanito, gracias por salvarme.

Tails no contestó.  
Sonic: Tai…ls?  
Entonces Tails soltó su arma y cayó al suelo junto con ella.  
Sonic intentó levantarse a ver a su hermanito, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco,  
Sonic: Tails responde, que tienes?  
Tails: Sonic, lo siento, adiós hermano mayor.  
Sonic: Tails, Tails, T A I L S, t...a...i...l...s.  
Y todo a su alrededor se oscureció…

Pasaron unos días después y Sonic se encontraba durmiendo en su casa, se despertó un poco confundido y se frotó la cabeza, se sentía un tanto extraño y notó unas vendas en su cuerpo, en un brazo y alrededor de su pecho, se toco el rostro y vio también que tenia curaciones en su oreja en su mejilla y en otras partes más.  
Sonic no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en días anteriores y ni por qué se había hecho eso, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Se sentó en su cama para tratar de pensar mejor las cosas y luego vio a Amy entrar a su habitación, su rostro era triste y cansado (supongo que por las desveladas de estar cuidando a Sonic), ella se acercó a él y dijo:

Amy: qué bueno que ya despertaste, nos tenías preocupados...  
Sonic: preocupados por qué?  
Amy: que no lo recuerdas  
Sonic: ehhh, Nooo?  
Amy: Estábamos en una batalla, tu resultaste gravemente herido, y si no hubiera sido por …  
Luego de esta frase Amy se quedó callada.  
Sonic: y que más, además donde está Tails?  
Amy: bueno el...  
Sonic: me estas ocultando algo, dime, que es...  
Amy: ...  
Entonces Sonic recordó algo,

-x-_Recuerdo de Sonic_-x-  
Sonic: creo que te he subestimado  
!!: Así es estúida rata azul  
Sonic: no soy una rata, soy un erizo  
!!: Lo que sea.  
Sonic se levantó y se acercó a su enemigo para atacarlo, pero cada intentó fallaba y entonces !! Sacó un arma.  
Sonic: que un nuevo juguete?  
!!: Que no te cause risa erizo, porque esta arma está diseñada para matar a cualquier forma de vida, incluida tu especie. (Risa malvada).  
Entonces!! Disparó contra Sonic en una de sus piernas y lo hirió gravemente.  
Sonic: AAAAAHHH!!!  
!!: Ves que no es una simple arma y lo que te dije anteriormente es verdad, ahora prepárate a morir.

Sonic intentó salir de ahí, pero estaba rodeado por miles de robots y su pierna estaba herida.  
Sonic fue golpeado brutalmente por esos robots, el los destruía con su fuerza, pero le faltaba su velocidad para acabar con ellos más ráido.

Pasó un tiempo de batalla y Sonic ya estaba muy mal herido y agotado, entonces no notó a !! y este le dio un golpe realmente fuerte en contra de él.  
Sonic gritó muy fuertemente por el dolor.

Sonic se apoyó junto a una roca cercana y agarró su pierna herida.

!!: Sonic, ya te diste cuenta de que no eres tan veloz y fuerte como presumías, y te tengo aquí como una presa acorralada por un cazador, pobre patético erizo, con esta ultima munición será el fin de tus días.

Sonic ahora si creía que este sería su fin. Así que!! Apuntó el arma en el, Sonic solo cerró los ojos y escuchó como tiraba del gatillo y el terrible estruendo del arma, espero el dolor, pero esto jamás llegó, así que con un poco de temor abrió lentamente y vio de frente a su querido amigo Tails, estando de manera protectora frente a el, y avistó a !! a lo lejos y cubierto todo de sangre del cuerpo.

Sonic un poco débil le dijo con voz cortada: Tails, hermanito, gracias por salvarme.  
Tails no contestó.  
Sonic: Tai…ls?

Entonces Tails soltó su arma y cayó al suelo junto con ella.

Sonic intentó levantarse a ver a su hermanito, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco.

Sonic: Tails responde, que tienes?  
Tails: Sonic, lo siento, adiós hermano mayor.  
Tails tenía un agujero en su pecho, justamente en el corazón, la sangre fluía de manera descontrolada y cuando terminó de hablar, el dejó de moverse.

Sonic le habló desesperadamente, quería estar cerca de él, pero no podía.

Sonic: Tails, Tails, T A I L S, t...a...i...l...s.

-x-_Fin del Recuerdo de Sonic_-x-

Sonic se quedó pasmado un momento y dijo:  
Sonic: dime Amy, que Tails está bien, que se está recuperando al igual que yo. (Pedía con desesperación en su voz).  
Amy: Sonic…yo lo siento mucho…lamentablemente el está…muerto.

Sonic se quedó callado.

Entonces se levantó de su cama y se puso sus tenis.

Amy se acercó a él y le dijo:  
Amy: que crees que estás haciendo?  
Sonic no dijo nada  
Amy: sigues aun herido, regresa a descansar.  
Sonic terminó de abrocharse sus tenis y vio a Amy a la cara.  
Sonic: Tails, no puede haberse ido, tengo que comprobarlo.  
Sonic salió corriendo de ahí.  
Amy: creo que tendrá que aprender a soportar la verdad.

Sonic llegó inmediatamente a la casa de Tails, tocó insistentemente a su puerta, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, Sonic se comenzaba a preocupar, luego notó que la puerta estaba abierta y entró lentamente.

Sonic: Tails? , Tails?, donde estas?

Ya era un poco tarde y a Sonic se le hizo muy raro que su taller estuviese cerrado y de que no hubieran señas de Tails, el siempre a esa hora o incluso desde muy temprano estaba reparando algo o inventando unas cosas, pero nada de eso pasaba en esos momentos.

Sonic subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Tails y no lo encontró.  
Su cama estaba desatendida, sus muebles llenos de polvo, y algunos proyectos inacabados,  
Todo estaba tal cual como lo habían dejado a la hora de su batalla.

Sonic se sentó en la cama de Tails y giró a un buró que estaba cerca de la cama y vio un retrato de él y Tails;  
Esa foto la habían sacado cuando Sonic había cumplido años,

Tails había organizado una fiesta sorpresa a Sonic, todos estaban muy felices y Sonic muy agradecido con Tails.  
"Sonic, espero que te haya gustado tu sorpresa"

"Estoy muy agradecido contigo hermanito"  
"uedes contar conmigo para todo hermano mayor ^^"

Sonic se quedó viendo la fotografía y una lágrima cayó en donde estaba la imagen de Tails y después más comenzaron a caer en la fotografía.

Sonic: porque Tails, porque tú?, porque no fui yo el que se fue, eras muy joven para irte, porque hermanito, porque, maldita sea, quisiera morirme y dar mi lugar para que regresaras…

--- To be continued...


	2. Painful memories

02 – Painful memories - Dolorosos recuerdos.

Unos días después de este suceso…  
En la casa de Sonic:  
Sonic estaba durmiendo y sonó la alarma del despertador, aun traía las vendas de sus heridas, ya que estas tardarían un poco más en curar, y se levantó.  
Sonic se metió a bañar, salió y se secó y comenzó a cepillar su pelaje, luego de esto se oyó unos golpes en la puerta y bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta.  
Era Amy quien estaba tocando, traía unas bandejas de comida tapadas.  
Amy: buenos días Sonic, disculpa si te molesto tan temprano, pero supuse que te gustaría comer un poco y te traje un almuerzo hecho por mí. (Nota: Amy sabe cocinar muy rico).  
Sonic estaba muy serio y después dijo:  
Sonic: Amy, gracias por preocuparte por me.  
Amy: Sonic, seguro que estas bien?  
Sonic: si, estoy bien, solo que quiero estar solo.  
Amy pensó que Sonic necesitaba tiempo para superar lo sucedido en los días anteriores, estos sucesos lo hicieron entrar en Shock y ya no actuaba como el mismo, pero ya dejando pasar unos días, el volvería a la normalidad, con su aptitud picarona y sonriente que lo distinguía de otros erizos.  
Amy: está bien Sonic, te dejo esto y comételo todo, espero que lo disfrutes.  
Sonic: gracias Amy.  
Amy se retiró y Sonic prosiguió a cerrar la puerta.  
Sonic se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina y estando ahí destapo los trastes con comida, la comida olía bien, pero Sonic muy apenas la probó. Tapó todo y se dirigió a su habitación.  
Se acostó de nuevo en su cama y se cubrió con sus sabanas su rostro, estas luego de un rato, se empezaron a humedecer ráidamente, (Sonic se encontraba llorando).  
En el buró de su cama estaba el retrato de él y Tails, era el que se encontraba anteriormente en su casa.  
Unas horas más tarde, Amy, Sally y Cream llegaron a la casa de Sonic para avisarle que Eggman estaba amenazando con destruir Mobius si no aparecía el.  
Ellas tocaron insistentemente la puerta, pero él jamás les abrió.  
Sally les pidió a Amy y a Cream que la siguieran y caminaron hacia la puerta trasera de su casa.  
La abrieron entonces y buscaron a Sonic, pero no lo encontraron.  
Salieron preocupadas por él, y lo siguieron buscando.  
Cream: donde creen que se encuentre Sonic.  
Amy: mmm, hay que pensar en donde estaría si fuese el.  
Sally pensó un poco y dijo:  
Sally: creo que ya sé donde se encuentra.  
Entonces corrieron fuera de ahí y se dirigieron al cementerio.  
Llegaron a una tumba en particular, estaba limpia, con flores frescas,  
Sally: creo que llegamos demasiado tarde, ya se ha marchado de aquí.  
Mientras Sonic…  
Sonic caminaba lentamente por un prado, el mismo que usaban para llegar al taller de Tails después de comer perritos calientes en la ciudad.  
Sonic y Tails adoraban comer perritos picantes en las tardes y luego de ello solían hacer carreras en ese prado para regresar a sus casas.  
Pero esta vez el estaba solo y no había comido nada, ni siquiera se le antojaban los perritos picantes que tanto le gustaban.  
Caminaba silenciosamente, y caminar no era lo que digamos que hacia usualmente.  
Repentinamente se oyó una risa molesta y Sonic miró el cielo, era nada y nada menos que el Dr. Eggman.  
Eggman: al fin te encontré Sonic el erizo, vengo con planes de…  
Entonces se detuvo y ya no vio a Sonic en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba parado, el ya había caminado un poco mas delante de ese prado.  
Eggman se puso de frente de Sonic.  
Eggman: escucha lo que digo Sonic, tengo planes de destruir Mobius y no hay nadie que pueda detenerme hohoho!!, ni si quiera tu erizo de color azul.  
Sonic: haz lo que quieras, quiero llegar a mi casa a dormir.  
Eggman se extraño de esa respuesta, además lo de dormir si que era raro porque siempre a esa hora o casi todo el día estaba corriendo y ahora lo encontraba caminando y lentamente hacia su casa.  
Eggman: algo raro traes Sonic, anda intenta detenerme de destruir Mobius, hohoho, aunque no creo que puedas, además donde está tu amigo Tails?. No lo veo por ninguna parte.  
Sonic al momento de escuchar el nombre de su fallecido hermanito, se quedó en blanco y sin palabras, e imágenes de Tails cubierto en sangre y diciéndole adiós comenzaron a aparecer en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente Eggman notó raro a Sonic y vio que de su rostro abajo se estaba humedeciendo y la tierra debajo de su rostro se comenzaba a mojar ligeramente.  
Luego de esto Eggman sintió un tremendo golpe que provenía de su nave y vio el martillo de Amy clavado en el mando de controles.  
Eggman: eh Amy que es lo que te pasa, porque me has atacado de esa manera.  
Amy: deja de molestar a Sonic,  
Sally: y mucho menos menciones ese nombre.  
Eggman: el nombre de quien, te refieres a…  
Y antes de que terminara la frase fue golpeado por Cream y Chesse.  
Todos voltearon a ver a Sonic y el corrió velozmente hacia su casa.  
Amy, Sally, Cream, Chesse: Sonic!!  
Sonic estaba llorando y se marchó velozmente para que no lo vieran.  
Amy: Sonic, espera…  
Sonic: dejadme solo…TToTT.  
Sonic llegó a su casa y cerró muy fuerte su puerta.  
Eggman estaba muy confundido y entonces volteo a los demás, todos lo miraban con furia y listos para atacar, el estaba acorralado.  
Eggman: no podemos actuar civilizadamente?, que es lo que sucede.  
Amy se acercó a su nave y saco su martillo, y lo volteo a ver.  
Amy: Sonic está muy mal, está en una profunda depresión.  
Eggman: porque?, y además porque no está Tails aquí?  
Sally: es porque el…está muerto.  
Eggman: muerto dices?, como pasó.  
Amy: porque quieres saber.  
Eggman: Sonic es el mejor de mis enemigos y no sería divertido si no intentara detenerme de conquistar Mobius. Así que intentare ayudarles a que lo supere, pero podrían contarme como sucedió.  
Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por aquellas palabras así que Sally comenzó la historia.

Más tarde…  
Eggman: ya veo, ese enemigo incluso había sido una terrible amenaza para mí. Es más cruel que los Metarex, matar a un niño inocente, que mal.  
Amy: si, y Sonic se siente vacio sin él.  
Sally: siempre habían estado unidos como un par de hermanitos.  
Cream: que cuidaban del uno al otro Chao: chao, chao u_u.  
Amy: no ha estado bien desde hace días y no ha comido bien, por más que le insistamos.  
Eggman: es una situación difícil, para ello hay que dejarlo solo, es la única forma de que supere su trauma.  
Sally: Esperemos que si, será lo mejor para el…

Mientras Sonic  
El interior de la casa de Sonic estaba todo oscuro, todas las cortinas abajo.  
Sonic se encontraba en su habitación, envuelto en sus sabanas y llorando constantemente.  
Recordaba sus momentos con Tails y sus aventuras y sus últimas palabras, esto ocurrió casi toda noche, el ya no soportó estar en su casa y decidió ir a la casa de Tails.  
Al llegar, entró a la casa y pasó al taller de Tails y se sentó en el suelo,  
Sonic: Tails, estoy aquí, no quiero estar solo.  
Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido profundamente.  
Pasaron las horas y marcaron las 12:00 de la noche, y un viento extraño recorrió la casa de Tails.

To be continued...


	3. The return of Tails

03 – El regreso de Tails - The return of Tails.

Sonic sintió una cálida brisa y se despertó, vio que eran las 12:00 de la noche, se levantó del suelo y giró a un retrato de Tails y su tornado Ex en su escritorio. Sonic la miró por un momento y juraría haber escuchado la voz de Tails.

Tails: Sonic?

Sonic: Tails?

El volteo a ver en dirección a la voz y vio ni nada más y nada menos que a Tails, Sonic se quedó quieto.

Tails: Sonic?, que pasa, que haces aquí tan tarde, luego de ello notó unas vendas en el cuerpo de Sonic.

Tails: Sonic, que tienes, estas herido, estas bien, responde.

Sonic bajó la mirada y entonces corrió y abrazo a Tails. Tails se sorprendió de dicha acción.

Tails: Sonic, seguro que estas bien.

Sonic: Tails, Tails, que bueno que estas bien, porque te fuiste de esa manera? Por qué? (llorando)

Tails: irme, a donde, si aquí estoy.

Sonic se separó de Tails y entonces la luna los iluminó a ambos y Tails se vio transparente ,

Sonic: Tails, estas transparente

Tails: lo estoy.

Luego de esto se miró su mano y notó lo que decía Sonic.

Tails: queeee?, como sucedió, además que ha pasado?, vayamos a la cocina.

--

Luego de un momento Sonic terminó de explicarle todo a Tails.

Sonic: tú moriste por culpa mía, lo siento.

Y comenzó a llorar.

Tails se sintió mal por la forma en que se encontraba Sonic y se acercó a él y toco su hombro.

Tails: sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, no fue por tu culpa, tranquilo hermano mayor, anda, sécate esas lagrimas y muéstrame una gran sonrisa ^_^.

Sonic se secó las lágrimas y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y sonrió.

Tails: así está mejor.

Tails puso más atención a Sonic y lo notó demasiado descuidado, un poco más delgado, el pelaje opaco, la cara cansada y la voz un algo cortada.

Tails: Sonic, que ha pasado contigo, te ves muy mal.

Sonic al escuchar esto, se levantó, sonrió alegremente y dijo:

Sonic: No es nada, estoy en perfectas condició...

Pero antes de terminar su frase empezó a notar que su vista se nublaba y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y se desmayó.


	4. The reunion of two brothers

04 – The reunion of two brothers - El reencuentro de dos hermanos.

A la mañana siguiente…

Sonic se despertó y notó que se encontraba en una cama, con un pañuelo húmedo en su frente. Miró con más detenimiento el lugar y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

Sonic: que ha pasado?, que hago aquí?

Amy entró en la habitación.

Amy: Sonic, ya despertaste, que bueno que estas bien, nos tenías muy preocupados.

Sonic: y Tails? Donde se encuentra él?

Amy: Sonic debes entender que el esta… muerto.

Sonic: eso lo sé, pero anoche lo vi, lo encontré de nuevo.

Amy se acercó a él y tocó su frente.

Amy: parece que aun tienes un poco de fiebre, pobre de ti, aun estas delirando.

Sonic: no estoy delirando, estoy seguro que lo encontré ayer, pero como llegué hasta aquí, si estaba en su casa?.

Amy: anoche alguien me envió un correo y me avisó que estabas en casa de Tails, y habías sufrido un desmayo. Inmediatamente fui a casa de Tails y te busque y te halle tirado en el suelo con mucha fiebre, así que llamé a Vector y a Sally y Cream para que me ayudaran contigo y te trajimos a tu casa. Además que hacías tan tarde ahí?

Sonic se quedó algo pensativo y recayó en su cama nuevamente.

Amy: mejor descansa.

Y salió de la habitación.

--

Sonic permaneció dormido el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Cuando al fin despertó, vio a Sally y a Cream con platos de comida frente a él.

Cream se acercó a la cama de Sonic y se sentó al lado de él.

Cream: Sonic, ya te despertaste, como estas?

Sonic giró a ver a Cream y dijo:

Sonic: muy bien, gracias por preguntar ^^.

Sally se acercó a Sonic y le puso un termómetro en la boca.

Sonic: espera unos momentos, que haces.

Sally: voy a checar tu temperatura. Así que estate quieto un momento.

Sonic obedeció, paso un momento y Sally le quitó el termómetro.

Sally miró que la temperatura marcada en el termómetro era normal.

Sally: veo que la fiebre ya bajó.

Cream bajó de la cama de Sonic y ayudó a Sally con los platos de comida.

Cream sacó un puré de papas, puso la cuchara dentro y entonces se la puso en la boca a Sonic.

Sonic tragó lo que le había dado y dijo:

Sonic: que haces Cream?

Cream: tienes que comer bien, te has enfermado por descuidarte, así que nosotras te ayudaremos a comer n_n .

Sally: necesitas estar en reposo. Y no salgas de casa.

Sonic: tengo que ver a Tails.

Cream lloró cuando escuchó ese nombre.

Sonic notó eso y dijo:

Sonic: está bien, me quedare en casa, ah y gracias por la comida.

Y acarició la cabeza de Cream. Ella paró de llorar.

Ellas se retiraron de su casa, Sonic se quedó mirando el techo un momento y pensó.

Sonic/ habrá sido verdad lo que vi esa noche, o tal vez era un sueño/

Se pasó la tarde muy rápidamente, y llegó la noche, Sonic había bajado por un vaso de agua, para tomarse las medicinas que le había recetado el doctor.

Entonces cuando ya iba a regresar a dormir, escuchó una voz que decía su nombre.

Y frente a él apareció Tails.

Sonic: Tails?.

Tails: Sonic, que bueno que ya te encuentras mejor, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Sonic: así que no fue un sueño.

Su rostro se iluminó y lo abrazó.

Tails: veo que estas mejor, tranquilo, no me he ido.

Sonic se retiró y dijo:

Sonic: vayamos a tu casa.

Sonic y Tails caminaron hacia casa de Tails. Al llegar…

Sonic: así que eres un fantasma?

Tails: creo que sí, parece que tengo algún asunto pendiente, por eso no me ido por completo.

Sonic: quieres decir que si resuelves ese asunto pendiente, te irás para siempre?

Tails: eso es lo más correcto.

Sonic: no, no quiero que te vayas.

Tails: yo tampoco quiero eso, pero… creo que no es correcto que me quede asi. Ah y ya va a amanecer, es mejor que regreses a casa.

Sonic se quedó pensativo un momento y dijo:

Sonic: volveré de nuevo y te ayudare.

Tails: gracias Sonic.

Sonic se fue, pero no se fue directo a su casa, desvió su ruta hacia la fortaleza de Eggman.


	5. The sadness in their eyes

05 – The sadness in their eyes - La tristeza en sus miradas.

Sonic se fue, pero no se fue directo a su casa, desvió su ruta hacia la fortaleza de Eggman.

Al llegar tocó el timbre de una enorme puerta y varios robots lo rodearon y lo apuntaron con armas.

Eggman estaba sentado en su silla y vio en su pantalla a Sonic y dio la orden de que lo dejaran pasar hacia donde se encontraba el.

Sonic fue escoltado por 10 robots hacia Eggman, al llegar Eggman giró su silla hacia la dirección del erizo de color azul y dijo.

Eggman: eh, Sonic, te ves mucho mejor, como estas, que te trae por aquí.

Sonic: bien. Venía a preguntarte una cosa.

Eggman: de que se trata, ahora no tengo planes de nada vs Mobius.

Sonic: no es eso, solo quería saber, si puede haber la posibilidad de diseñar un aparato para traer a la vida a alguien muerto o de que su alma vaga por el mundo.

A Eggman no le gustó para nada esa pregunta, pero se lo pensó bien y dijo:

Eggman: existe la posibilidad de crear un aparato como el que me comentas Sonic, pero para que la quieres?

Sonic se mantuvo serio un momento y dijo:

Sonic: solo era curiosidad, gracias por la ayuda…y no se te ocurra en conquistar Mobius, ten en cuenta que te detendré.

Eggman sonrió y contestó:

Eggman: eso crees Erizo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Cuando Sonic ya se había marchado corriendo Eggman se dijo a sí mismo.

Eggman: parece que ese erizo ya regreso a la normalidad, pero hay algo sospechoso en el…que será…

--

Mientras Sonic…

El estaba corriendo rumbo a su casa, se metió a bañar, se cepillo su pelaje, arregló sus tennis y salió a casa de Tails.

Al llegar, el entró y llamó a Tails.

Sonic: Tails, Tails.

Luego de un momento, Tails apareció frente a Sonic.

Tails: hola Sonic, que te trae por aquí.

Sonic: quieres ir a comer perritos picantes?

Tails: Sonic, recuerda que estoy muerto, no puedo comer nada.

Sonic se entristeció, pero luego sonrió y dijo:

Sonic: me acompañarías a la ciudad a comer?

Tails: eso me gustaría, pero no creo que sea buena idea. Qué tal si asusto a alguien.

Repentinamente la puerta de la casa se abrió repentinamente. Era Amy quien había entrado.

Amy: Sonic, estas bien, porque saliste de la cama?

Sonic: Amy, estoy bien n_n , ah y la comida estaba deliciosa, gracias.

Amy sonrió y dijo:

Amy: que haces aquí de nuevo Sonic?

Sonic: vine a ver a Tails, el está aquí mira  " "

Amy volteo a esa dirección pero no vio a nadie.

Amy: seguro que estas bien, no veo a nadie.

Sonic volteo a ver a Tails y si lo miró.

Sonic: porque no puede verte?

Tails: no se, a lo mejor eres el único que puede verme.

Sonic: o.o, y porque yo?

Tails: teníamos un lazo de hermandad y amistad muy fuerte, supongo que a de ser por eso.

Sonic: supongo que tienes razón.

Amy se comenzaba a preocupar y comenzar a pensar que Sonic se estaba volviendo loco.

Tails notó esa reacción y le dijo a Sonic

Tails: Sonic, evita hablar conmigo cuando alguien esté presente, te comenzaran a juzgar loco, dile que estabas bromeando.

Sonic movió su cabeza en un sí y dijo:

-Amy, tranquila, solo bromeaba, perdóname si te he preocupado

, se acerca a ella y la abraza.

Amy se sonrojó y se alejo de Sonic.

Amy: qué bueno que estés bien, si quieres estar solo, me iré, cuando tengas hambre, ve a mi casa, con gusto te prepararé algo de comer.

Sonic: ten en cuenta que ahí estaré.

Amy salió de la casa y con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

--

Tails: qué bueno que ya pasó.

Sonic: entonces si puedes acompañarme a la ciudad.

Tails: al parecer no habrá problemas, me gustaría ver el prado de nuevo.

Sonic: entonces que estamos esperando, vámonos.

Sonic y Tails salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

Sonic llegó a un puesto de comida y pidió varios perritos calientes.

SPP: Señor de los perritos calientes XD

SPP: Hola Sonic!!, tanto tiempo sin verte. Vienes a comer

Sonic: por supuesto, tengo mucha hambre.

El SPP ya sabía lo que había sucedido con Tails y como le afectó eso a Sonic así que amablemente le entregó los perritos picantes.

Sonic los comió muy gustosamente.

SPP: me alegro que andes bien, muchacho.

Tails miró a Sonic comiendo de manera alegre, y notó una mirada de tristeza en el SPP, el miraba a donde él estaba sentado, por que usualmente se sentaba al lado de Sonic para comer (hablo de Tails cuando estaba vivo), Tails se sintió mal por ello y su cara también reflejó tristeza, ya que nadie lo podía ver, ni oír, ni sentir. Sonic volteo a ver a Tails y al SPP y notó la tristeza de ambos rostros. Sonic no se terminó el perrito picante y le dijo al SPP.

Sonic: cuánto va a ser de la comida.

SPP dejo de ver aquel asiento vacío y dijo:

SPP: no es nada, cortesía de la casa, muchacho

Sonic: eh?

SPP: vete tranquilo y descansa que todo saldrá mejor.

Sonic se extraño de esas palabras y dijo: gracias por la comida y este seguro que todo estará bien. Adiós.

Sonic y Tails se fueron.

Sonic: unas cuadras más y llegaremos al prado.

Tails estaba silencioso, y se detuvo un momento. Sonic notó esto y dijo

Sonic: que pasa Tails, porque paramos?

Tails: me harías un favor Sonic.

Sonic: lo que sea, cuenta conmigo hermanito. De que se trata?

Tails: me podrías llevar a donde me enterraron.

Sonic: estas seguro?

Tails: si, por favor vamos.

Sonic: bueno, vamos entonces.

--


	6. Tails is Sonic?

06 – Tails es Sonic? –

Pasó un tramo y llegaron al cementerio, Sonic fue adelante y Tails lo siguió al mismo paso.

Habían muchas lapidas y llegaron a una que llevaba por nombre: Miles "Tails" Prower.

Sonic: es aquí.

Tails: aquí está mi cuerpo, u_u.

Sonic se acercó a Tails y dijo:

Sonic: he pensado algo, ya que tu eres muy inteligente, podremos hacer que regreses a la vida.

Tails: qué?, a que te refieres?

Sonic: pues, te puedo ayudar a construir un aparato que permita que regreses a la vida, que te quedes con nosotros.

Tails tenía la mirada baja y la subió y vio el cielo. /No queda mucho tiempo, es mejor que me apresure/.

Sonic vio la seriedad de Tails y dijo:

Sonic: Tails, que piensas?

Tails nivelo la mirada hacia Sonic y dijo. Está bien, me parece buena idea comencemos.

Sally estuvo un rato mirando la conversación que tenia Sonic, aparentemente con Tails (la lapida).

Sally: Sonic, espero que todo esto, no te cambie…

Sonic salió corriendo del cementerio junto con Tails.

--

Llegaron a casa de Tails.

Tails: es hora de diseñar el aparato, necesito un lápiz y una hoja para proyectos.

Tails vio un lápiz frente a él, pero al querer cogerlo, no pudo hacerlo, traspasó el objeto.

Sonic: que pasa?, porque no puedes tomar el lápiz.

Tails: no se, al único al que puedo tocar es a ti, ahora como le hare para trazar el diseño.

Sonic ya había ido por el papel y unas escuadras. Y cuando puso las cosas en el escritorio se resbaló con lo largo del papel y cayó hacia Tails. Y Tails desapareció.

Sonic se levantó y no vio a Tails. Él lo llamó con desesperación. Pero de repentinamente escuchó la voz de Tails.

Sonic: Tails donde estas?

Tails: no lo sé.

Sonic: como que no lo sabes.

Tails: hagamos esto, levantare la mano y mira bien donde aparece ok?

Sonic: de acuerdo, listos

Tails/Sonic: …3 … 2 … 1…, ya!!

Sonic no vió la mano de Tails, pero la suya se había levantado por si sola.

Sonic: que rayos está pasando.

Tails: qué?

Sonic se lo pensó un poco mejor y dijo:

Sonic: Tails baja la mano.

Tails: ok, pero ya sabes dónde estoy?

Sonic: estas en mi cuerpo.

Tails: qué?, como ocurrió?

Sonic: al momento que cai sobre ti, entraste a mi cuerpo. Recuerdas la historia del fantasma de la alcancía.

Tails: si, que el fantasma podía entrar en los cuerpos de las personas y podía también posicionarse de ellos para que hicieran la voluntad del mismo.

Sonic: exacto, podemos tomar esta ventaja para que podamos trazar los planos para la maquina.

Tails: perfecto y disculpa la molestia.

Sonic: está bien, comencemos.

Tails: bien.

--

Tails en el cuerpo de Sonic comenzó con el trazo, pasaron horas y horas.

--En ese mismo instante iban Sally y Amy a casa de Sonic, para verlo a ver como seguía.

Tocaron a la puerta, pero jamás se abrió

Amy: crees que no se encuentre.

Sally: hace rato lo vi platicar con Tails en el cementerio.

Amy: entonces a lo mejor está en casa de Tails?

Sally: creo que si, al parecer le alivia mucho estar ahí. Vamos a verlo.

Amy la siguió.

--

Ellas llegaron a la casa y encontraron a Sonic sentado y trabajando en lo que parecía un proyecto.

Sally: Sonic, hola, como estas?

Amy: en que estas trabajando.

En ese momento quien estaba presente era Tails en el cuerpo de Sonic, al parecer Sonic se había quedado dormido en su propio interior, pero eso ya era por el cansancio.

Tails: eh, estoy haciendo un dibujo. Y ocultó su trabajo.

Amy: porque lo ocultas?

Tails: es que está incompleto.

Sally vio a Sonic y creyó ver a Tails en su lugar. Sally se sorprendió y se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, ella aun recordaba a Tails, era como un hermanito al cual cuidar, y todavía le dolía el corazón de solo pensar en el.

Tails notó una expresión rara en Sally y dijo:

Tails: Sally estas bien?

Amy: que tienes?

Sally: ah, nada, tranquilos. Sonic, cuando te vi trazando en esas hojas, me recordaste mucho a Tails, incluso la forma en que usabas ese lápiz parecería que Tails estaba aquí. Y unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Tails miró por todas partes y encontró la caja de pañuelos de Sonic y le ofreció unos cuantos.

Sally: gracias Sonic.

Y se secó las lágrimas.

Sally: ya, estoy bien.

Amy: quieres que te dejemos solo?

Tails: si me hacen favor.

Sally: de acuerdo, nos vemos en casa de Amy a la hora de la cena.

Tails: gracias…estaré ahí.

Ambas se fueron y dejaron a Sonic/ Tails. Tails continuó el proyecto y ya eran mas de media noche.

Tails prosiguió a enrollar el papel y lo guardó en uno de sus estuches.

Tails se sentó en su sillón y logró salir del cuerpo de Sonic. Sonic se despertó por esta acción y se encontró sentado en el sillón.

Sonic: Tails?

Tails: gracias Sonic, por prestarme tu cuerpo.

Sonic: de nada, para eso estamos los amigos y sin mencionar los hermanos, como avanzó el proyecto.

Tails: ya está terminado. Es mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar.

Sonic: bien, mañana empezaremos con las piezas, ok?

Tails: si.

Sonic: quieres ir a mi casa a descansar.

Tails: recuerda Sonic que no siento cansancio, ya que estoy muerto.

Sonic: lo siento, lamento haberte ofendido.

Tails: tranquilo, pero mejor regresa a casa, necesito pensar unas cosas a solas, nos vemos en la mañana.

Sonic se puso un poco triste pero luego sonrió lentamente y se despidió de Tails y regreso a su casa a descansar.

Tails salió al patio de su casa y se elevó al techo, se mantuvo flotando un momento y se dijo a sí mismo:

Tails: espero que funcione, será lo mejor para todos.


	7. A unexpected visit

07 – Una visita inesperada

A la mañana siguiente…

Sonic se levantó muy temprano y fue a casa de Amy, tocó su puerta y una Amy soñolienta le abrió a la puerta.

Sonic: buenos días Amy, puedo entrar?

Amy se sorprendió de ver a Sonic tan temprano y estar afuera de su casa. Ella le abrió más la puerta y Sonic entró a su casa.

Sonic: disculpa la molestia, pero me podrías hacer un almuerzo, te pagare si es necesario. Amy se sorprendió y dijo:

Amy: con gusto te hare un almuerzo y un lonche, pero no te cobrare.

Sonic: gracias Amy.

Amy entró a la cocina, se lavó las manos y se puso su delantal y comenzó a preparar la comida. Sonic se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Amy e habló a Sonic.

Amy: Sonic?

Sonic: que pasa Amy?

Amy: te puedo preguntar algo?

Sonic: por supuesto.

Amy: porque no llegaste a cenar anoche?

Sonic: a cenar?

Amy: si, Sally y yo fuimos a casa de Tails y te encontramos trazando unos dibujos, y te invitamos a comer.

Sonic no recordaba eso, pero supuso que Tails fue el que manejo esa situación, y por lo rápido que se fue, no le dio tiempo de avisarle lo de la cena.

Sonic: lo lamento mucho Amy, terminé algo tarde y como estaba agotado me fui a dormir.

Amy sonrió un poco y dijo:

Amy: también, puedo saber en que estabas trabajando?

Sonic: eh, eh, estaba haciendo un dibujo n_nU.

Amy: ah, ya veo, te conforta estar en casa de Tails, verdad?

Sonic: porque lo dices?

Amy: es que te veo más alegre desde que visitas mas su casa.

Sonic: n_n, supongo que sí.

Amy: bueno solo era eso, gracias por permitirme saber.

Amy luego de un rato terminó de preparar la comida y ofreció un pedazo de pay de queso a Sonic (ese era su postre favorito) junto con una taza de café.

Sonic la tomó tranquilamente y disfruto el pay.

Amy lo vio comer, y Sonic notó esto y se sonrojó.

Sonic: que pasa Amy, tengo algo en la cara?

Amy dejó de verlo y también se sonrojó.

Amy: no, nada Sonic, estas bien.

Sonic terminó de comer y se levantó de la silla, recogió su plato y su taza y la dejó en el fregadero.

Giro con Amy y dijo: Gracias, muchas gracias…estuvo delicioso n_n.

Amy: no hay de qué. Y suerte con lo que estés haciendo ^.^ .

Sonic sonrió y tomó la bolsa de lonche y su almuerzo. Y salió velozmente de ahí.

Corrió lo más veloz posible hacia la casa de Tails y lo vio parado mirando el cielo.

Sonic: eh, Tails, como estas? , ya llegué!!

Tails: que bien Sonic, listo para comenzar?

Sonic: yo nací listo para todo XD.

Tails: bien, prosigamos.

--

Tails y Sonic anduvieron toda la mañana hasta la tarde (me refiero de 6:00 am a 4:00 pm), trabajando en esa máquina.

Sonic cargaba las piezas y Tails le indicaba donde ponerlas y como ajustarlas.

Tails lo notó algo cansado y hambriento y sin olvidar mencionar los gruñidos que venían de su estomago.

Tails se rió y dijo:

Tails: Sonic, veo que ya tienes hambre, hay que parar para que puedas descansar y puedas comer algo.

Sonic: falta mucho para terminar.

Tails: creo que esto nos llevara más tiempo.

Sonic: bien, entonces iré a descansar un momento y a comer.

Sonic se sentó debajo de un gran árbol y comenzó a comer.

Tails miro alegre a Sonic y pensó.

Tails: el es muy bueno, un gran hermano, un ideal a seguir, quisiera estar más tiempo a su lado y aprender más cosas, pero… lamentablemente el tiempo se agota y…

Pero antes de terminar su pensamiento escuchó a Sally llamar a Sonic.

Tails notó que la maquina estaba descubierta y Sonic ya se había quedado profundamente, así que no lo pensó dos veces y entró en el cuerpo de Sally y la manejo para que tapara ella misma la maquina. Luego la dejó en la misma posición en la que estaba anteriormente y salió de ella.

Sally: eh?, que estaba haciendo?, ah si, Sonic, So…nic?

Lo vio dormir pacíficamente y decidió mejor no despertarlo.

Sally: descansa Sonic, te dire luego n_n .

Luego de esto ella se retiró.

Tails: fiiiiuuu, estuvo cerca.

Pasaron 2 horas y Sonic se despertó. Bostezó, estiró los brazos y se levantó.

Sonic: que bien dormí, entonces a comenzar lo pretendido.

Miró a su alrededor y vió a Tails estar de pie frente al tornado EX.

Sonic se acercó a él y dijo:

Sonic: Tails, sigamos con el proyecto.

Tails tocó su tornado Ex y lo atravesó.

Tails: está bien, sigamos.


	8. Don’t leave me alone

08 – No me dejes solo!! – Don't leave me alone

Ya eran casi las 12 de la noche pasadas y la máquina estaba casi completa;

Sonic se fue a la cocina y se preparó un café bien cargado.

Tails estaba atrás de él y dijo:

Tails: Sonic, perdóname.

Sonic: perdonarte por qué?

Pero antes de beber su café, se sintió muy cansado y su taza de café se hizo pedazos en el suelo.

Tails había entrado en el cuerpo de Sonic.

Tails: esto es algo que tengo que hacer con mi propia conciencia.

***

Tails estuvo trabajando en el aparato arduamente y terminó.

***

En esa misma noche;

Tails se llevó a Sonic a su casa y se recostó en su cama, luego de esto salió de su cuerpo.

Sonic despertó, se sentía que había descansado muy bien y abrió sus ojos, y vio entonces a Tails estando de pie frente a su cama.

Sonic: Tails, que pasó, ya terminamos?

Tails miraba el piso con tristeza, Sonic se comenzó a preocupar.

Sonic: Tails que pasa?

Tails: mi tiempo aquí se ha agotado, me temo que tengo que irme ya.

Sonic: irte?, a donde?

Tails: a donde pertenezco.

Sonic: no puedes irte, que hay de la maquina, debe de funcionar, vamos, probémosla.

Tails: Sonic, por eso, perdóname, perdóname.

Tails se hacía cada vez y cada vez más transparente.

Sonic lo vio y dijo atemorizado:

Sonic: no, no!!, Tails no puedes irte.

Tails sonrió y dijo: espero que algún día me logres perdonar.

Sonic escuchó eso y corrió hacia él y al momento de abrazarlo, Tails se hizo miles de luces y estas comenzaron a flotar y a desvanecerse en el aire.

__________

Qué pasará con Sonic ahora que Tails se ha ido, porque no funciono esa máquina, por que el no quiso probarla, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo: TTG – 09 "…".


	9. Dark Sonic's apperaence

TTG - 09 – El surgimiento de Dark Sonic - Dark Sonic's apperaence

Tails sonrió y dijo: espero que algún día me logres perdonar Sonic.

Sonic escuchó eso y corrió hacia él y al momento de abrazarlo, Tails se hizo miles de luces y estas comenzaron a flotar y a desvanecerse en el aire.

Sonic miró eso y luego las lagrimas que había retenido por varios días, comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Salió corriendo ferozmente de su casa, llegó a la de Tails y buscó ese aparato con el que habían estado trabajando unos días, pero jamás lo encontró;

Salió al patio, vio al Tornado X , lloró y hecho un gran grito al cielo gritando el nombre de su querido hermanito.

Sonic: TAILS!!, TAILS!! TAILSSS!!

Fue un grito tan imponente, que despertó a todos.

…

Sally llegó primero y vio a Sonic llorar descontroladamente y a gritar de dolor emocional.

Sally: Sonic, Sonic, que tienes?

Amy también llegó después y vio el estado tan en Shock de Sonic.

Amy: Sonic tranquilízate.

…

A Eggman se le hizo mala señal esto y mandó estampar el cementerio en donde se hallaba Tails con millones de robots preparados para la ocasión.

Vector, Nudillos, Shadow y Rouge trataron de mantenerlo detenido un momento.

El gritaba maniáticamente.

Sonic: TAILS!!, TAILS!!, tienes que regresar, tienes que regresar. Tengo que ir por ti…

Ellos entendieron que en ese momento de desesperación tan grande haría que Sonic cometiera una gran locura, incluso de ir a sacar a Tails muerto de su tumba.

Intentaron retenerlo,

Mientras en casa de Sonic: el retrato de Tails y él, el que se encontraba en el buró de su casa, se cayó repentinamente y se hizo añicos en el suelo.

Con este suceso fuera de su vista, pero pendiente en su corazón, los ojos de Sonic se pusieron en blanco y desaparecieron las pupilas verdes de sus ojos y comenzó a ser rodeado por una aura negra y comenzó a convertirse en Dark Sonic.

De un manotazo se quitó a todos de encima.

Miró con furia a todos y corrió violentamente hacia el cementerio.

Los demás lo siguieron a paso veloz y llegaron con él y vieron con sorpresa el gran número de robots que rodeaban el cementerio y la tumba de Tails.

Dark Sonic sonrió maniáticamente y dijo:

Dark Sonic: si crees que esto va a detenerme, estas muy equivocado. (Risa malévola).

La voz de Dark Sonic provocó un gran escalofrió en todos los presentes, incluido Eggman.

Eggman: no lograras nada con sacar a Tails de su tumba, el se ha ido para siempre, compréndelo.

A Dark Sonic le pareció gracioso y se rio maniáticamente de nuevo.

Dark Sonic se enfrentó a todos esos robots y en cuestión de segundos terminó con los que se encontraban afuera del cementerio y prosiguió con los demás que rodeaban el ataúd.

Pero antes de que Dark Sonic que llegará a Tails, una pantalla de holograma cubrió el cielo de Mobius…

_______

Ahora que Tails se ha desaparecido de nuevo y ahora si para siempre, Sonic entró en un estado de Shock muy fuerte lo cual lo llevó a transformarse en el temible Dark Sonic;

Qué pasará con Sonic ahora que está fuera de Control, que pasara? , averígüenlo en su siguiente capítulo: TTG – 10 – "…".


	10. The last hope

10 – La última esperanza.

Pero antes de que Dark Sonic que llegará a Tails, una pantalla de holograma cubrió el cielo de Mobius, Dark Sonic miró al cielo y vio a quien aparecía en la pantalla. Reconoció inmediatamente a Black Doom y dijo:

Dark Sonic: acaso no estabas muerto? _"

Black Doom: este es un mensaje grabado a todos los mobiusanos, hay un asteroide invisible aproximándose a su planeta, y en 0:01:00 minutos se impactara y los destruirá a todos.

Dark Sonic se mostró furioso y gritó a Eggman:

Dark Sonic: estúpido payaso, rastrea ese asteroide.

Inmediatamente Eggman tecleo nerviosamente en su pantalla y detectó ese asteroide.

Sally habló con Eggman

Sally: como no detecto ese asteroide?

Eggman: es un asteroide de alta tecnología, susceptible a ser detectado por radares, solo se podía detectar cuando este entrara en el campo magnético, es muy ingenioso, pero mortal.

Dark Sonic escuchó esa conversación y se molestó de tanta ignorancia y se acercó al asteroide ya visible y comenzó a atacarlo.

Era demasiado grande.

Casi había gastado todas sus energías, y un rayó invisible lo golpeo en la cabeza y otro atravesó su corazón, con esto lo derribó e hirió gravemente.

Dark Sonic se había ido y Sonic había regresado a la normalidad, pero cayó al suelo con una brutal fuerza.

Solo se escuchó el crujir de los huesos…

Quedaban aun 00:00:28…

Eggman puso un contador holograma en el cielo para que todos pudieran verlo, ya no había esperanzas, el único ser que podía salvarlos, estaba acabado y el asteroide a punto de estrellarse. Ni siquiera Súper Shadow tendría oportunidad contra algo tan imponente como ese enorme asteroide.

Amy, Vainilla, Cream, Chao y Amy se abrazaron, Rougue, Nudillos, Vector, Charmi, espión, Shadow y unos más miraban el acercamiento del asteroide.

Cuando quedaban 00:00:10 segundos y todo se oscureció todos cerraron sus ojos y Sonic solo miró muy débilmente el aproximado del asteroide.

Cuando marcó los 00:00:08 segundos, un aparato enorme salió debajo del Tornado X que se encontraba en casa de Tails, y se oyó un sonido:

SQ_L: secuencia de comandos listos, arma preparada para el ataque. …5…4…3…2…1.

Lanzó un rayo extremadamente fuerte y luminoso contra el asteroide y este en el instante del impacto se hizo añicos.

Los restos de ese asteroide parecían ahora una lluvia de estrellas muy bella.

Sonic miró alegre y débil la bella lluvia de estrellas que se presentaba en aquel momento.

Sonic: gracias Tails, gracias por todo, creo que pronto estaré contigo, realmente lo lamento por haberte fallado, lo la…ment...to…

Y todo se oscureció.

***

______________________

Todo se ha salvado gracias a Tails, pero que pasará con Sonic, acasó el afrontara el mismo destino que su querido hermanito, descúbranlo en su siguiente episodio ---

TTG - 11 - "... "


	11. Peace to my heart

11 – Paz a mi corazón - Peace to my heart

Ahí se encontraba Sonic, en el suelo, y muy apenas consiente, con varias heridas que recubrían su ya dañado cuerpo, muy apenas podía respirar y un dolor muy profundo en su perforado pecho lo atacaba profundamente, la sangre brotaba sin control alguno.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, aun mantenía su aptitud alegre.

Sonic agarrando su pecho ya ensangrentado y perforado dijo débilmente:

Sonic: creo que esto es todo, herí a muchos amigos y a seres queridos, espero que todos me logren perdonar.

Sonic levantó la mirada y vio alegre y débil la bella lluvia de estrellas que se presentaba en aquel momento.

En Sonic, el dolor iba disminuyendo, se comenzaba a sentir muy cansado y su corazón perforado comenzaba a latir cada vez más lento, su cuerpo se comenzaba a sentir frio y ligero; Sonic cerró sus ojos y dijo:

Sonic: gracias Tails, gracias por todo, creo que pronto estaré contigo, realmente lo lamento por haberte fallado, lo la…ment...to…

Y todo se oscureció.

Mientras, en un paisaje blanco…

***

Sonic flotaba lentamente, todo a su alrededor era blanco y luminoso.

* / Que ha pasado conmigo, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba viendo una bella lluvia de estrellas y luego todo se oscureció./*

Sonic: estaré acaso muerto?, supongo que sí, …que bien… eso era lo que quería después de todo…

Sonic siguió flotando y una voz muy familiar lo llamaba.

So…nic, … So…nic..

Sonic: Tails, eres tú?

Sonic paró de flotar y se puso de pie y frente a él estaba Tails.

Sonic se quedó parado un momento y dijo:

Sonic: creo que estamos juntos ahora Tails.

Tails: eso no es verdad Sonic.

Sonic: estoy muerto, igual que tu.

Tails sonrió dulcemente y dijo:

Tails: Sonic, debes de saber que no estás muerto.

Sonic: cómo?, no pude haber sobrevivido a esa caída, y ni mucho menos a la perforación de mi corazón y al choque de ese rayo contra mi cabeza.

Tails: tu eres muy fuerte y especial, eso no es nada para ti, estás vivo, ^_^.

Sonic: pero entonces que hago aquí?

Tails: pedí tiempo para hablar contigo.

Sonic: tu nos salvaste verdad?

Tails: no exactamente, tú también los salvaste, a todos en Mobius.

Sonic: yo?

Tails: con tu ayuda, fue, como se pudo crear esa arma y destruir ese asteroide.

Sonic miró a Tails y dijo:

Sonic: después de todo, siempre fue imposible traerte a la vida de nuevo, verdad Tails?

Tails: cierto Sonic.

Sonic: pero porque nunca me lo dijiste.

Tails: Lo lamento de verdad Sonic, pero, tenía prohibido revelarte todo al principio. Solo pude hacer eso, engañarte de poder hacer un dispositivo para traerme a la vida.

Sonic estaba triste.

Tails: Sonic, te digo algo mas, desde un principio ya sabía lo que pasaba conmigo, lo que podía hacer y lo que iba a ocurrir. Sabía que estaba muerto y de que era un fantasma.

Sonic: pero, por que tuviste que morir, porque?

….

To be continued…

_____________________________________________________________________________

Al parecer Sonic no ha muerto, pero porque Tails decidió morir si tenía la oportunidad de sobrevivir?, porque se arriesgo?, unas dudas y mas, serán resueltas en su próximo capítulo:

TTG – 12 – " … "


	12. Good bye Sonic, Bye

12 – Adiós Sonic, Adiós.

Sonic: pero, por que tuviste que morir, porque?

Tails miró sus pies, los cuales ahora estaban descalzos y se acercó a Sonic y tocó su frente, y una luz brillante y blanca los rodeos por completo.

---

***

Sonic vio el momento justo en el que él estaba herido y ser casi a punto de ser asesinado por Black Doom.

El tiró del gatillo de esa mortal arma y Sonic solo cerró los ojos.

Pero luego vio que apareció Tails y el arma impactó en él;

La sangre comenzó a brotar descontroladamente, pero Tails se mantuvo de pie y Black Doom.

Black Doom: veo que matare a dos pájaros de un tiro, ahora sigue Sonic, pero al momento de fijar su mirada en el erizo, vio a Tails con un arma similar a la de el, y el prosiguió a disparar contra él, el impacto de esa arma era más poderosa que la de él, que lo mandó varios metros lejos de Sonic y Tails.

Tails: jamás permitiré que les hagas daños a ningún miembro de mi familia y mucho menos a mi hermano mayor. _".

Black Doom vió el gran agujero provocado por esa arma en su pecho y dijo:

Black Doom: si crees que con esto salvaras a todos, estas muy equivocado, hay un asteroide que se esta acercando y es imposible de detectar y de destruir, y eliminara de una vez por todos a tu planeta y a todos los patéticos seres que viven en el.

Tails ya no soportaba mas estar de pie y comenzó a tambalearse, Black Doom murió en ese instante y Sonic despertó.

Tails algo débil y respirando muy agitadamente dijo en voz baja:

Tails: no creas que te has salido con la tuya, no me iré sin antes pelear y asegurarme de que todos estarán a salvo, nunca ganaras, nun…ca… y tosió sangre.

Sonic miró a Tails que se encontraba de manera protectora frente a él y dijo:

Sonic: Tails, hermanito, gracias por salvarme.

Tails le no respondió.

Tails pensamiento: / dios, por favor, déjame salvarlos, por… fa…vor…/

Tails tiró su arma y cayó junto con ella.

Sonic se alarmó, e intento llamarle.

Tails: Sonic, lo siento, perdóname por no haber sido de utilidad, lo lamento, adiós hermano, hermano mayor…

Luego de esas palabras Tails dejó de moverse.

Sonic llamó con desesperación en su voz a Tails, pero este no respondía.

Sonic: Tails, Tails, Tails, por favor abre tus ojos.

El intentó estar cerca de su hermanito, pero sus fuerzas lo comenzaron a abandonar y todo a su alrededor se oscureció.

En cuanto Sonic perdió el conocimiento, Shadow, Amy, Rougue, Nudillos y Sally, arribaron al lugar y vieron los tres cuerpos yacer en el suelo de la batalla.

Rougue y Shadow fueron hacia Black Doom y se dieron cuenta de que estaba muerto, Shadow sonrió y convocó una botella mágica y vertió un líquido en el (Black Doom), el liquido hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera negro y se quemó por completo y se desvanecieron sus cenizas,

Amy se dirigió a Sonic y lo vio gravemente herido, pero aun con vida, eso la alivió muy profundamente.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Tails y lo vieron en un charco de sangre, con un agujero en su pecho, Sally lo revisó pero, se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto.

Sally lo abrazó muy fuertemente y la sangre de él comenzó a manchar su pelaje.

Sally gritó llorando: TAILS!!!

Y todo se iluminó de nuevo…

***

Sonic se vio de pie frente a Tails nuevamente y Tails dio unos pasos hacia Sonic y lo abrazó y Sonic se agachó y lo abrazó también.

Tails: Sonic, morí porque así lo desee, no quería que murieras, y si pude hacer algo para evitar ello, lo hice con mucho gusto.

Sonic: Tails?

Tails: te extrañaré mucho, gracias por todo, tu apoyo, tu amistad, tu comprensión, muchas gracias por aceptarme como tu hermano, me ayudaste cuando estaba solo y sin familia, gracias, nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Sonic dejó de abrazar a Tails y dijo:

Sonic: Tails, debería de agradecerte a ti, por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por lo que hiciste por todos, un amigo con quien contar cuando nadie te apoyaba, alguien que siempre andaba al pendiente de mi cuando estaba enfermo, y me daba ánimos cuando los perdía, te voy a extrañar Tails, y siempre te recordaré.

Tails: la vida sigue, estoy seguro que nos encontraremos de nuevo, pero espero que nos tardemos en reunirnos de nuevo, haz tu vida y sigue adelante, cuida y protege a todos, tal y como lo hiciste conmigo.

Tails comenzó a alejarse de Sonic lentamente, y luego Sonic comenzó a caer lentamente de donde estaba con Tails.

Tails: adiós Sonic, adiós…

______________________________________________________________________________

Por fin pudimos descubrir la historia desde un principio y del por que Tails murió, pero ahora que pasara con Sonic…

Descúbranlo en su siguiente capitulo:

TTG – 13 – " … "

…


	13. Beat of heart

13 – El corazón que volvió a latir - Beat of Heart

Después de este encuentro con Tails.

***

Sonic estaba en una camilla.

Iban corriendo Sally, varios doctores, incluido Eggman, llevaron la camilla inmediatamente a quirófano para poder salvarle la vida.

Sonic no reaccionaba, respiraba pesada y agitadamente y su corazón era dañado profundamente.

***

Estando dentro, después de un rápido análisis de los daños,

Eggman y el Dr. Quack comenzaron a intentar salvar el corazón de Sonic.

…

Fue una larga cirugía y temían que Sonic no lograra sobrevivir.

…

Al paso de las horas, el corazón de sonic comenzó a latir cada vez mas lento hasta que se detuvo, las lecturas de sus signos vitales iban disminuyendo y su corazón se había detenido por completo.

Eggman pidió a una de las enfermeras que le trajera el electroshock para poder revivir su corazón.

Eggman: háganse todos para atrás.

Sally y el resto se retiraron inmediatamente, y Eggman prosiguió, comenzó con uno y no hubo señal, siguió con otro y no hubo señal, todos estaban muy preocupados, Eggman continuo y con el último intento, pero también no hubo señal.

Eggman se retiró y dio una mirada de derrota a los demás, Sally no aceptó ese hecho, tomo el electroshock y se acercó a Sonic llorando.

Sally: SONIC, SONIC!! , POR FAVOR PELEA POR VIVIR, TIENES QUE VOLVER, NO SOLO HAZLO POR NOSOTROS, HAZLO POR TI MISMO Y EN ESPECIAL POR TAILS, ESCUCHAME BIEN, POR TAILS, EL NO ESPERA QUE TE RINDAS TAN FACILMENTE, REGRESA, REGRESA, NO PUEDES IRTE ASI, TIENES UNA VIDA POR DELANTE, ESCUCHA BIEN, TAILS NUNCA HUBIERA QUERIDO ESO. RECUERDA A TAILS, LUCHA POR SU RECUERDO…

Sally al momento de mencionar el nombre de Tails le puso el electroshock en el pecho a Sonic y el mencionó el nombre de Tails y la señal de pulso en la pantalla que monitoreaba su corazón comenzó a dar señal, su corazón comenzó a latir y abrió sus ojos.

Sally notó eso y corrió a abrazarlo.

Sonic intentó levantarse, pero el dolor muy profundo en su cabeza y en su pecho lo hicieron regresar a su camilla. Sally no lo abrazó muy fuerte para no lastimarlo. Y Sonic la miró a los ojos y dijo:

Sonic: Sa…lly?,…que ha ocurrido?

Sally secándose las lágrimas le dijo a Sonic:

Sally: fuiste herido muy gravemente y caíste de una altura muy peligrosa y estuviste a punto de morir.

Sonic se miró las vendas en todas partes de su cuerpo. y después de ello sonrió.

Sonic: el siempre tuvo fe en ustedes y en mi, y por ello, le estoy muy agradecido.

Sally: perdóname por haberte mencionado a …

Sonic: a Tails, está bien, si no hubiera sido por él, no nos hubiéramos salvado, y yo seguiría muerto :aww:

Sally: eso es verdad, le estamos eternamente agradecidos. Espero que donde quiera que este, nos este mirando con alegría.

Sonic: es seguro que lo está haciendo en estos momentos.

________________________

Sonic se ha salvado de morir gracias a Tails, su solo recuerdo lo trajo a la vida, amigos y enemigos se alegraron de su regreso. Pero que pasará con todos ahora que Tails se ha ido para siempre, descúbranlo en su siguiente episodio: 14 " … ".


	14. Remember a the lost friends

14 – Recordando a los amigos que se fueron. Remember a the lost friends.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas y Sonic salió del hospital, al momento de su salida encontró a todos sus amigos;

Todos celebraban su recuperación.

Amy corrió hacia Sonic y le dio un gran abrazó. Ella lloraba de felicidad.

Sonic también la abrazó con dulzura y la miró al rostro.

Sonic: tranquila Amy, estoy bien, prometo que esto jamás sucederá.

Amy: Sonic, Sonic!! (ella lloraba de felicidad).

Sonic tomó las manos de Amy y entonces dijo:

Sonic: Amy, espero que puedas perdonarme por todo lo pasado, yo… te amo.

Amy se sorprendió mucho y lo que enseguida pasó le sorprendió más.

Sonic se acercó a ella y la besó.

Todos estaban pasmados de dicha acción, pero se pusieron contentos de que ahora estaban juntos.

Sonic: aceptarías ser mi novia?

El corazón de Sonic y el de Amy se habían sincronizado y ambos latían al mismo tiempo, a un paso muy acelerado. Amy sonrió y le dio un beso muy dulce y tierno a la mejilla de sonic y dijo:

Amy: Sonic, claro que aceptó, yo también te amo. - ^_^-

--

Sally, Cream, Vainilla, Amy y Rouge habían preparado una fiesta de bienvenida a Sonic en su misma casa (la de Sonic), todos fueron invitados a la celbración.

Se comió, se bebió (jugo de naranja, no crean mal XD), y se bailó mucho.

Cuando ya había terminado todo, Sonic salió al patio de su casa y se recargó en un árbol, miró las estrellas, (ya había anochecido), y Shadow se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

Shadow: ese Tails no fue el chico tímido que creía, tenia potencial para muchas cosas.

Sonic: si, eso es muy cierto, siempre lo subestimamos, pero gracias al él, todos estamos vivos.

Shadow: fue un aliado muy importante, espero que este bien donde quiera que este.

Sonic: estoy seguro de que lo está y que nos está mirando ahora mismo.

Shadow: seguro ha de estar en el mismo lugar en donde esta María, ambos eran muy buenos, espero que se hagan buenos amigos.

Sonic: eso está bien, algún día nos reuniremos con ellos de nuevo.

Shadow: creo que pasará mucho tiempo.

Sonic: ja ja ja, supongo que sí. Pero me parece perfecto eso. No tengo ninguna prisa para ello.

___________

Sin comentarios: sigan el siguiente episodio: TTG - 15 " … ".


	15. Keep your memories alive Final chapter

15 – Mantendré vivo tu recuerdo (capítulo final) - Keep your memories alive (Final chapter)

A la mañana siguiente Sonic con ayuda de todos sus amigos, comenzaron a limpiar la casa de Tails y a ordenar todo.

Sonic se encargó de limpiar el Tornado X, el procuró recordar todos los buenos momentos con Tails cuando lo viera.

y cuando comenzó con el interior de este encontró una cajita que llevaba su nombre.

Sonic la tomó en sus manos y prosiguió a desenvolverla para luego leerla atentamente.

Nota: Para mí querido hermano Sonic

Sonic, supongo que hallaste esta nota, estas bien y todo es normal, eso me tiene muy CONTENTO, el tornado Ex , el cual me regalaste, pasa de nuevo a ser tuyo, cuídalo bien, pero sobre todo cada vez que lo manejes piensa en mí, que mi presencia siempre estará contigo. La plantita que está en mi habitación, regálasela a Amy y cuídenla entre ambos, ella representa mi amor por Cosmo, así que manténganse unidos y vean su crecimiento y se darán cuenta de muchas cosas bonitas que hay en la vida. Por el momento es todo, gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión, nos veremos en otra vida. Cuídate mucho.

Atentamente: Miles "Tails" Prower.

Sonic terminó de leer la carta y sonrió, y al levantar la cajita vio una fotografía de ellos dos cuando eran unos niños, el siempre creyó que esa foto se había perdido para siempre, pero estaba ahí, tal cual como la recordaba. Vio el reloj que siempre traía Tails y se lo puso en la muñeca de su mano.

Sonic encendió el Tornado X y sobrevoló el prado, ahora este estaba lleno de flores amarillas (en especial girasoles).

Sonic miró al cielo y vio el rostro de Tails sonriente junto a la luz brillante del sol, sonrió y dijo a si mismo:

Sonic: siempre mantendré vivo tu recuerdo hermanito…

Y se marchó con el Tornado X a lo más lejano del mar.

…

Mientras en la casa de Tails, el botón de la planta que tenia Tails en su habitación se abrió una hermosa flor.

FIN

----

Si creen que con esto termine mi historia, lanzare unos especiales para que sepan todo lo que no se mencionó, jeje, soy un tanto distraída pero me agrada provocar tensión en mis historias, jeje, pero admito que esta es mi historia favorita. Jeje

Que tengan un lindo y espero que les haya agradado el final de mi dulce historia n_n.

Para los mal pensados, no es yaoi, es amor entre hermanos y ya, asi que no piensen mal, me gusta el yaoi , pero en mis historias y arte no me gusta para nada hacerlo, asi que quede claro…

Bueno, ahora que todo queda aclarado me retiro n_n

Atte: FineEve


End file.
